pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Spell Hero Pretty Cure
Spell Hero Pretty Cure(Noroi Hiiroo Purikyua) is the rewrite version of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure. In the English dub,it's the same. In the Glitter Force dub,it's called Glitter Force Witchy Girls. The theme is witches,spells,and gemstones. Summary Jun,Kay,and Emily are best friends and live in the No Magic World,also known as Tsunagi. Life was great until a bee like fairy named Chikurun landed on Earth to find the legendary witches,which are Jun,Kay,and Emily. Together,they go to Magic School in the Magic World and stop evil to save their worlds! Characters Cures Miyamoto Jun(Jessie Taylor in the English dub;June Walker/Glitter Legend in the Glitter Force dub):Jun is the leader of the team. She is a tomboy who cares about others. She is confident and her catchphrase is "I'm not giving up now!". Her alter ego is Cure Legend who represents legends and whose theme color is blue. Tao Kay(Fiona Mills in the English dub;Faith Gray/Glitter Power in the Glitter Force dub):Kay is often late and sometimes left behind,but has an easygoing personality. She is caring,energetic,and generous. Her alter ego is Cure Energia who represents energy and whose theme color is orange. Yoshino Emily(Erin Hart in the English dub;Elaina Church/Glitter Kind in the Glitter Force dub):Emily is shy,nervous,and is easily scared. However,she is a good friend and never wants to hunt anyone. She is not very good at broom flying. Her alter ego is Cure Wand who represents kindness and whose theme color is yellow. Asahina Mirai(Madison "Maddie" Hayes in the English dub;Mercy Allen/Glitter Miracle in the Glitter Force dub):Mirai is a witch-in-training who was brainwashed and was named Shade. She was always smiling in battle and kinda liked the Cures. When she was reborn as Mirai,she was strange,funny,and energetic. Her alter ego is Cure Miracle,'''who represents miracles,and whose theme color is pink. '''Izayoi Riko(Angelina Carter in the English dub;Amelie West/Glitter Magic in the Glitter Force dub):Riko is a witch-in-training who was brainwashed and named Blade. She was serious,strict,and kinda liked the Cures. When she was reborn as Riko,she is bright,worrisome,and her magic is very weak. Her alter ego is Cure Magical '''who represents magic and whose theme color is purple. '''Hanami Kotoha(Katherine Richardson in the English dub;Karina Harrison/Glitter Happy in the Glitter Force dub):Kotoha is the final member of the team,and the oldest. She is the life and reincarnation of Mother RaPaPa. She is very cheerful,mature,and sweet. She looks up to her teammates and is very talented at magic. Her alter ego is Cure Felice 'who represents happiness and whose theme color is turquoise. Mascots '''Chikurun(B.B in the English dub;Buzzy in the Glitter Force dub):'Chikurun is the main mascot of the series. He tries to be serious,but ends up being silly,much to displeasure. Still,he cares about the girls and never gives up. '''Mofurun(Claudia in the English dub;Clarrisa in the Glitter Force dub):Mofurun appears in Season 2. She is Mirai's teddy bear before she was brainwashed. She is warm-hearted and soft-spoken. She ends her sentences with ~"mofu". Items Rewrite Changes *Jun is the leader instead of Mirai. *All Girls transform and attack separately. *Mirai is born as a witch-in-training in the Magic World. *Mirai and Riko are brainwashed villains before being reformed in Season 2 and become Cures. *Kotoha is the life and reincarnation of Mother RaPaPa. Plus,she is the oldest member at 14 while the others are 13. *Chikurun is the main mascot in the series. *In one episode of Season 2,they meet Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure. Category:Series